


Sanders sides One Shots

by Ali6ce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali6ce/pseuds/Ali6ce
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	1. Little Anxious Dragon

Anxiety had a secret. He was able to hide it, though. Well, most of the times at least. But when you're Anxiety and you're trying to hide the fact that you turn into a little dragon every time you get scared...well, let's just say it wasn't easy.Like when, after turning in to a dragon, he fell, making a big cloud of dust raise from the floor and almost setting his whole bedroom on fire because he sneezed and little silver flames came out of his nose, setting fire to a blanket laying forgotten near the foot of his bed. Fortunately, he was able to put it off and hide under his bed just a second before Logan came bursting in to the room with a fire extinguisher, after he saw the small trail of smoke coming from under Virgil's bedroom door, while Roman and Patton were singing "THIS BEDROOM'S ON FIRE!" at the top of their lungs.

Today he was particularly on edge and he couldn't wait to go back to his room and sleep the day away. It was his birthday and he really didn't want to celebrate; to him it only meant that he was one year closer to death, and that made him even more anxious.

Unfortunately for him, Princey had chosen exactly that day to feel guilty about everything he has ever done to him and so he was pacing in his room trying to think about every possible way to make Virgil accept his apology. A grand gesture should be ideal, and since it was the dark side's birthday, what better way to celebrate than to throw a surprise party for him?! He perked up, happy that he finally found something he could work with that wouldn't be seen as creepy or weird.

He immediately ran out of the room, looking for Patton and Logan. He needed their help if he really wanted this to work. Yes he was the creative one, but to work his plan also required logic and passion.

He found them in the Common Room, cuddling on the couch while watching a film, like the happy and adorable couple they were. Roman stayed in the doorway for a few seconds, looking adoringly at the two traits. He so wished he had something like that! He came back to reality hearing a loud noise probably coming from the film. He made his way in front of the couch, and stood proudly in front of it, his hands on his hip and his chin held high.

"Greetings, beautiful commoners! Your favorite prince has an idea!" He exclaimed proudly.

"It better be a good one, or I will not hesitate to interrupt your daily Disney movie time first chance I get, since you just interrupted MY movie time in the most important scene." said Logan in a slightly threatening tone. Roman gasped loudly.

"How DARE you threaten a PRINCE?" He exclaimed dramatically.

"What was your idea, kiddo?" Patton cheered happily, not wanting an argument to start between the two. The fanciful trait's face lit up when he remembered his plan.

"Well, since today is Virgil's birthday, I wanted to throw a little surprise party for him to show him how sorry I am for mistreating him for so long." He admitted kind of shyly.

"AWW, of course we'll help you kiddo!" exclaimed the Dad like character, happy to see that the fanciful trait was determinate to try and get along with his dark strange son.

"We will?" Logan said confused, raising an eyebrow.

"YES, we will honey." The logical trait blushed a little at the nickname, muttering an "I didn't agree to this," even if he knew he wanted to do it. Deep down he liked Virgil, and he knew that.

So the three traits got up and began assigning tasks to each other.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house Virgil was on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr and reading conspiracy theories, trying to calm his nerves down. He didn't want to get scared and turn into his little dragon form. It was annoying, embarrassing and, to be honest, a little dangerous if you considered the 'sneeze accident'. A knock on his door made him groan in annoyance, but told whoever it was to come in nonetheless. He didn't mind a bit of company, even if he will never admit it.

Patton peeked into the room, smiling, before entering and going to sit besides Virgil on his bed.

"Hey kiddo! Happy birthday! Do want to watch a film with me, so we can celebrate?" He said happily, doing the best puppy eyes he could master. He knew Virgil would be reluctant to leave his room, even more if it was to celebrate his birthday, but he also knew that he couldn't say "no" to Patton's puppy eyes.

"UGH, fine!" Virgil groaned, closing his laptop and slowly getting up, while the happy trait squealed excited.

They made their way towards the Common Room, Patton was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh and the anxious trait looking at him confused and getting more nervous because he couldn't understand what was causing the Dad like character to laugh.

When they finally got to the room, Virgil reached for the light switch, and as soon as the lights turned on, confetti came raining over his head and the other three traits screamed "SURPRISE!" startling him so much that he couldn't help but feel himself turning into his little dragon.

Everyone in the room froze, staring at the small creature. His purple wings closed over his slim frame, covering most of his dark purple body and his cute little face that was now expressing fear and panic.

He was about to run back to his room and hide in embarrassment and fear, but before he could as much as take a step, Patton threw himself forward, and picked him up squealing and hugging him furiously.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE!" He cried making the other two giggle.

"Well, Virgil, I think we could all say you're undeniably adorable." Logan admitted in his articulate voice, a happy smile on his face.

"Agreed" Princey said standing next to Patton and petting the little dragon's head.

Virgil scoffed making a little trail of smoke come out of his nose. Maybe the fact that the others now knew wasn't so bad.

***

Now that everyone new about his little special "power", Virgil didn't hesitate to wonder around the mind palace even in dragon form.

Obviously all of them were happy that the nervous trait finally felt that comfortable around them, but what what they didn't like even one bit was the little anxious dragon destroying their things out of pure fun.

Now whenever Virgil vanished for more than five minutes everyone turned Gollum like, trying their best to protect their 'treasures'.

That night Patton, Roman and Logan all decided to go to the Imagination for a walk. Wanting to finish the horror movie he was watching, Virgil decided not to go and just chill in his room.

About halfway into the movie, though a jumper caused Virgil to transform into dragon, making sigh in exasperation, but he still kept on watching it with maximum volume, not caring about bothering anyone.

That's why he didn't notice at all when the other side's came back from their walk, each of them going in their own room.

So when Virgil, still in dragon form, decided to go take a snack from the kitchen and heard a suspicious noice coming from the common room, it was to no surprise that his mind immediately went back to the killer of the movie.

Adrenaline started to rush through his body as his mind was running a hundred miles per hour, thinking of the pros and cons of every single hiding spot.

Finally he found the perfect spot and climbed on top of the fridge with his small sharp claws and stayed there, wrapping his purple tail around himself.

After a few second it appeared, the dark shadow of the killer coming to murder him. It was as tall asa tree and as dark as the night. Virgil began to tremble as his owner was coming closer and closer.

And then he felt it. That familiar tingling feeling advising him that he was about to turn back in his human form. The anxious trait began to pray every saint, god, goddess and even some superhero, just to be sure that whatever happened, he wouldn't become human while the intruder was in the room.

Obviously luck wasn't on his side, and he turned mere seconds after thinking that. Virgil yelped in surprise as his body suddenly started growing in size, and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. But it was too late. Whoever it was, already seen him.

The intruder got closer and closer until finally...

"Virgil? What are you doing on top of the fridge?" Logan asked, looking at him weirdly.

The anxious trait sighed in relief before annoyance caught up to him.

"Logan! Don't you DARE do something like that again! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!" He exclaimed glaring at Logic, who just rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Would you do me the favor of telling me why are you on top of the fridge?" He repeated once again.

Virgil looked at him like he was stupid. Was he seriously asking him something like this?

"Because I thought you were a murderer!" He exclaimed like it was obvious. Logan just raised his eyebrow and looked at him blankly. For a few moments the two just stared at each other.

"So?" Logan asked, slightly waving his hand.

"If you were a murderer trying to find someone to kill, would you look on top of the fridge?"

For a second it looked like Logan was about to answer with a 'yes' but as soon as he saw Virgil raising a challenging eyebrow, he sighed defeated.

"No..." he said looking away.

"Good, now that we've established that my tactic would have warmed if it wasn't for my transformation, can you help me down? Please."

Logan just smirked upon hearing those words.

"And why would I? You tore and burnt the _last chapter_ of my book."

Virgil palesa little and chuckled weakly.

"Oh come on Nerd. You can't be serious."

He just laughed before saying: "Of course I'm serious, I always am. Clearly, I wear a neck tie. Now I will leave you to it. Have fun!" He said before turning around and exiting the room.

"Hey, no Wait!" He yelled. He didn't.

After an hour of trying his best to come down, Virgil finally gave up.

"Help!" As soon as he yelled that, a familiar posh voice came from upstairs.

"My princess I'll save you!" Princey exclaimed running down stairs, sword tightly held in his hands.

He stormed in to the kitchen looking around for a second, before finally seeing Virgil and looking at him befuddled.

"Uhm... May I ask why are you on top of the fridge, My Chemical Imbalanced Romance?" He asked lowering in sword.

Virgil just sighed in defeat and exasperation, before explaining the situation once again.

"You destroyed one of my sashes. Why should I help you?" Virgil groaned, now desperate.

"Because I'm asking you nicely." He said, hoping that would convince him. But Princey just bowed slightly and went back to his room.

Thank god for Patton, who came into the room minutes later and helped his dark strange son down, obviously after a detailed explanation and a promise to never destroy anyone possessions again.


	2. The Beach - Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: scars, talk on scars, drowning, fighting.

“No"

"But please! It will be fun I promise!”

"Roman I said no! I won't come to the beach with you guys, I would just stay on the shore, bored and alone cause you're all be swimming!" Virgil snapped getting annoyed. Roman had been trying to convince him to go to the beach with them for half an hour, and he was honestly getting fed up with it.

Roman scoffed and stomped out of the room, returning just a few seconds later dragging Patton with him.

***

"Tell me again why I am here?" Virgil asked annoyed and with a defeated sigh, squeezed between an excited Roman and a sleeping Thomas.

"Because you’re a sucker for Patton's pouty face and you can't say 'no' to him" Logan answered keeping his eyes on the road.

Virgil groaned, already regretting his decision. He couldn't even swim! He was too embarrassed to do it, even if they were going to a hidden part of the beach were they could have all the space for themselves.

He was sure that if they saw his scars they would judge him. They would be disgusted. And he didn't want that. He didn't want them to look at him differently, he didn't want Roman to look at him differently. And he just knew that's what would have happened if they were to see his scarred torso.

He automatically drew his hoodie closer around him, feeling self-conscious only thinking about it.

After 3 hours of driving, with Patton, Roman and Thomas singing a mix of Disney and musical's songs at the top of their lungs and Logan and Virgil groaning, trying to hide the fact that they, too, enjoyed that kind of music, they finally got to the beach.

They all got out of the car before starting unpacking and laying their beach towels on the soft sand.

Almost immediately they were all Patton victims, who began putting suns-cream on their back without their consent, having them all groaning in protest until he got to Virgil.

"I'm good Pat" he said taking a step back.

"Oh c'mon kiddo! If you get a sunburn I won't be able to give you a _patt-on_ the back!" He exclaimed happily and giggling slightly.

Virgil snorted at the bad joke, but stood his ground.

"Really, dad, I don't need it. I won't even take my hoodie off" he assured, making Patton smile at the nickname. The dad thing started as a joke made by Thomas about how he would always take care of all of them resembling a dad, and then officially became their nickname for the guy. And he loved it.

"Okay kiddo!" He exclaimed smiling. "Just know that I am watching you" he said more serious this time, making the 'I'm watching you' motion with his fingers and making Virgil nervously laugh.

After that they all went swimming, apart from Virgil, who got comfortable on his MCR towel and began scrolling through Tumblr, re blogging some posts here and there.

Two hours passed and everything seemed to be going well. Virgil sighed bored, watching the others having fun in the water and wishing he could go with them. It was only then that he noticed that Roman was missing. He panicked for a second, before seeing him swimming offshore. Virgil anxiously observed the fanciful persona. He saw that he stopped and turned around waving at him. He waved back confused and then it happened. He heard Roman yelling "oh god, a cramp!" Before going underwater, just to resurface a moment later and then go under again.

Virgil was panicking. _What was he supposed to do_?! The others were too far to get to him in time, he was the only one who could get to him in time.

There was only a problem: he couldn't swim with his hoodie on, it would have slowed him down too much.

He hesitated just a second before clenching his jaw and taking off his hoodie.

He run, diving in to the water as soon as he was close enough. When he reached Roman, he took his arms, holding him close and swimming back to the shore.

Only then he realized that Roman wasn't even coughing, something quite normal to do when you just almost drowned.

"Roman, I swear to god, if you tell that you were just being dramatic to see if I would give a damn about the fact that you could have drowned, I'm gonna drown you myself and make it look like an accident." He threatened while the others got to where they were to see what happened.

There was silence between the two, until the prince-like persona looked down blushing and quickly muttering: "Then that's not what I was doing."

Virgil growled, angry that he gave him such a scare. His heart was just calming down from his fast beating, when it immediately got back up, when he realized he was still shirtless.

They were all staring at him. No, they were staring at his scars.

His breathing's picked up, his face paled even more and tears started to gather in his eyes, trying to break free. He frenetically looked around and hastily put his hoodie on once he found it.

Virgil stayed still for a second, waiting for them to say something, anything that could tell him what they were thinking. They didn’t.

That's when he decided to get out of that situation as fast as possible, and speed walked down the shore, getting further and further away from the others, trying to be alone.

Roman watched his long time crush essentially running away from them, guilt raising up inside him, making his throat close up and worry show on his face.

"What-what happened?" Asked Thomas.

"Why is he mad at us? What did you do? Why does he have those scars? _What happened_?" Patton said frenetically, panic clear in his voice. Logan just stayed silent, watching the whole scene, but if you really knew him, you could tell he was worried.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. Maybe it's better if you guys start packing" Roman told them, already walking in the same direction Virgil had vanished.

They all nodded and began doing what they were told to, worried about their friend.

After almost five minutes of walking the fanciful persona finally found his crush, angrily throwing rocks in the water while warm tears streamed down his face. Roman watched the whole scene from a few feet away. After he saw Virgil sitting down, his head on his knees, sobbing softly, he finally got enough courage to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry" he muttered. Virgil head shot up looking at him with wide eyes.

"I-I shouldn't have done that, it was just a joke and not a fun one. I'm sorry." His eyes were trained down on his fidgeting hands and his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Silence fell between them.

"That's not why I'm upset." Virgil said, eyes turned to the sea. "Well, at least not the main reason.”

"Then what is it?" Roman asked confused, looking at his crush as he looked up to the sky, swallowing back the tears.

"By doing what you did... Y-you made do something that I was not ready to do. You made me show my scars when I didn't want to" He explained, without looking at the fanciful one.

Roman's lips were in the shape of an 'o', his eyes wide in surprise and realization.

"You really think we would think about you differently if we saw your scars?" He asked in disbelief.

Virgil nodded slightly.

"But it doesn't matter if you have scars Virgil" He saw Virgil clenching his fists at that.

"Yes it does." He retorted through gritted teeth.

"No it doesn't because-" Roman tried to say but was immediately interrupted by his crush.

_"Yes it does because they're disgusting!"_ He screamed taking off his shirt in a moment of anger, but regretting a second later. The fanciful one was staring at him and his scarred chest with wide eyes before blushing and looking elsewhere.

"See? You can't even look at me now" Virgil said with a bitter laugh, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Roman took it as a challenge and stared at his crush, blushing like crazy, but still looking at every inch of exposed skin, scarred or not. On his chest, tummy and partly on his arms there were large burn scars that made his skin look almost translucent and uneven; it looked like it was stretched too thin and it creased with every movement of is body, looking just like the water when the wind decides to caress its surface.

Roman really couldn't see how Virgil could think that those scars changed something about what they thought about him. He was beautiful nonetheless, and it wasn't like those would change his personality. They were just scars.

"Virgil listen to me: Patton, Thomas, Logan and I are your friends. Your scars won't change that." Roman said seriously, looking at Virgil but unable to meet his gaze.

"Don't feel like you have to be my friend just because you pity me. If you don't wanna be my friend after seeing what I really look like and what I've been hiding from you, I understand." Virgil said while drying his cheeks, eyes insisting on looking at the sand.

Roman groaned internally, not believing what he was about to say. He didn't want to confess his love for him like that.

' _Oh fuck it!_ '

"You're right I don't wanna be your friend," Roman said, watching for a second as the eyes of the darker persona became once again glossy with tears.

"I wanna be much, much more than that. And I've been wanting that for a long fucking time, but I didn't even know if you cared about me, I didn't even know if I was worth giving a damn about, that's why I did what I did, Virgil. Everyone of us gets insecure, every one of us has flaws, everyone, no exemptions there. We just have to realize that we are not our insecurities. We have to realize that our flaws aren't what defines us." Roman looked away from the horizon to look straight in the dark chocolate pools that were Virgil's eyes. "And to be honest with you, I don't give a single flying fuck about your scars. They don't change who you are and they don't lessen your beauty. They help to make others see how strong you are. I don't care how you got them, if you defeated the cruelest of all the dragon witches or if you just tripped and fell, knocking over a cup of boiling tea, all I see is someone who's still here after whatever they went through. You're beautiful Virgil, with or without scars." Tears were now able to fall down his cheeks, but they were now tears of joy. They looked at each other for what felt like forever, before Virgil finally threw himself at Roman hugging him and burning his face into his shoulder.

They separated and looking into his crush's hazel eyes, the anxious man tried to say the words he had wished to hear back for years now.

"I-I l-like- oh fuck it!" He exclaimed too nervous to be able to finish the sentence. He quickly leaned in and kissed the man in front of him.

Roman was shocked but returned the kiss almost immediately.

After that, they just stood there in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company.

"We should probably go back, the other's gonna be worries about us." Roman said, running his hand through Virgil's hair.

The man in his arms groaned but got to his feet and slipped his hoodie on, knowing he was right.

As soon as they got back, Virgil was almost tackled to the ground by Patton running and throwing his arms around him full force.

"My dark strange son, I'm so happy you're okay! I'm sorry for whatever we did, but if you dare to walk away like that one more time, you're gonna face dad's rage" he said almost in tears.

"Patton I'm not your son, but okay" the man in his arms said still not hugging him back.

"Shut your ever flapping gub talker and hug me back you doofus" the dad like character exclaimed, embracing him even tighter.

Virgil did as he said and after dad he received another hug from Thomas and, surprisingly enough, even one from Logan.

He explained the reason why he ran away while they got to the car and began driving back home.

They were all silent for a while, Virgil had his head on Roman's shoulder, Thomas was looking out of the window, Logan was driving and Patton was looking at his hands pondering if what he was about to ask was too much or not. He shook his head deciding it was okay.

"Virgil?" He called hesitantly. He only received a soft 'mhm?' In response letting him know that the dark clothed man was listening to him.

"You don't have to answer, but I was just curious about how...how did you get those scars?" Roman felt Virgil froze in his arms, so he took his hands trying to ease his nerves. He too was curious about the answer, just like every one else in the car.

The man who the question was directed to took a deep breath before he began telling his story: "W-when I was sixteen my parents died in a house fire. I was somehow able to get out in time, but when I saw that I was the only one I immediately got back inside, trying to find them. I didn't even get past the entrance that a flame got to my shirt, setting it on fire. Fortunately by the time paramedics got there the burn wasn't enough to kill me, but it left with this horrible scars and no family." By the time he finished he was crying, the others were silent not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry" Patton apologized, not knowing what else to do.

Virgil smiled through the tears looking at every one of them and stopping on Patton.

"Don't worry dad. I have a whole new family now.”


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For (Prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARMING: Fighting

Going around the Imagination was dangerous and Virgil knew it, but he still did it for some reason. He had always been fascinated by the things you could find imagining a storage room and loved to just go there and try to find the weirdest object in there and take it to his room.

After about an hour of just wandering around he found a weird looking lamp that weirdly resembled the one from Aladdin. It was it was gold with green motives going all around it. it was beautiful but it gave him a weird and kind of creepy vibe. like there was something off about it. He shrugged off his anxiety and nervousness thinking that maybe he was only overthinking the situation. After all it wouldn't have been anything new.

So he took it and, hiding it in his hoodie so that no one would see it, went back to his room, not thinking about what could have happened.

When he got there, he locked his door and sat on his bed, taking out the weird looking lamp and observing it thoroughly. Suddenly he felt the urge to rub it, to see if some kind of genie would have came out. To his disappointment everything stayed the same and there was no magical creature in his room. He shrugged once again and put it on his bedside table.

What he should have noticed though was the sentence that appeared in a curved and elegant handwriting saying: "Pseustes has been woken. You have one wish, choose wisely."

***3 Hours later***

They had just finished filming a video and, as always, Virgil and Roman were yelling at each other; while Patton was trying to calm them down and getting them to stop screaming, Logan was reading a book, unfazed by the whole situation; they argued so often that it was no longer an unexpected occurrence, pulse they usually argued for so long that they even forgot the reason behind it. But this time was different, because this time Virgil said something he didn't mean in the slightest but still hit Princey hard.

"SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WOULD DISAPPEAR SO THAT YOU WOULD STOP CRIMINALIZING EVERYTHING I DO OR SAY!" His hands immediately flew to his mouth, eyes wide and filled with guilt.

Roman dropped his head, his whole body was tense, his hands closed in two tight fists. Something small and shiny fell from his eyes onto the carpet. He quickly dried the tear stain on his cheeks, not wanting to cry in front of the others. He knew Virgil didn't like him but never in his whole life he would have thought that the dark trait hated him so much that he wished he disappeared.

"P-Princey, I-I swear I didn't mean it, I swear, I'm sorry, I-" Roman raised his hand, stopping him. "Save your breath, Anxiety. We both know you did mean it. I just didn't think you hated me that much." And with that, he turned on his heels and stormed into his room, leaving Virgil to cry guilty tears under Logan shocked gaze and Patton's stern watery eyes.

The time seemed to stop while he fell to his knees, his breathing accelerated.

_You fucked up again. You can't do anything right. You hurt him. You made him cry. It's your fault. He is sad and he thinks you hate him, all just because you can not shut your fucking useless mouth. It's your fault. You disappointed everyone. You're nothing but a worthless, useless, living disappointment._

Someone put a hand on his shoulder making him jump and tearing him away from his self-deprecating thoughts. Still struggling to breath he looked up, seeing Patton standing by his side. His eyes had shifted from stern and disappointed to soft and sympathetic.

"You really didn't mean it, uh, kiddo?" He said crunching down to meet Virgil's eyes. The dark persona shook his head frantically and covered his face, sobbing into his hands.

"Don't worry kiddo, give him some time to cool off than you can go and apologize, okay?" He nodded, not knowing what was happening to him. He usually pondered his words a lot more than what he did a few minutes ago.

Without saying another word he went back to his room and cried himself to sleep.

** Time skip to the next day because I'm lazy**

When Roman woke up he felt weird. He didn't know what it was, something just felt... off. He got out of bed and prepared for the day ahead of him. The words Virgil said to him still ringing in his head, making his smile a little more fake and his eyes a little less sparkly.

With one last look in the mirror he told himself that he could face Virgil like he always did, and went to the kitchen where Patton was cooking breakfast, like he always did.

"Greetings Padre!" He exclaimed striking is signature pose, like nothing ever happened. But the dad like character didn't seem to hear him.

Confused Roman approached the other trait, looking at him and trying to understand why he didn't hear his greeting.

"Patton?" He asked and when he saw that there was no response, he waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing.

"Salutations Patton. Did you sleep well?" Logan said entering the kitchen. The dad turned around facing Roman with a happy smile. The prince smiled relief rushing through him until... until Patton walked right through him.

"Hey Lo! I slept quite well thanks for asking! What about you?" He said in his usual bubbly tone.

Roman stood frozen in place for a second before what had happened completely sunk in. That's when he began to freak out. His eyes widened and his hands flew to his chest trying to see if it was real or not. He ran to his room once again and looked in the mirror. Only now he reali ed what felt off. His appearance. It was almost like he was translucent, like he was only a memory. What the heck is happening?

Meanwhile in the kitchen Virgil joined the other two traits, head low and bangs covering up his eyes preventing everyone from seeing his red puffy eyes. He cried himself to sleep and kept having nightmares through the night. His own anxiety was acting up and he couldn't seem to be able to forgive himself for what he said to Roman.

"Morning kiddo!" Patton chirped happily, before noticing how weirdly his dark strange son was behaving. "Is everything okay, kiddo?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Virgil nodded and held back the guilty tears that once again were trying to escape from his eyes.

"D-Do you know where is Roman?" He asked sheepishly. There was silence for a moments.

"Who's Roman?” Patton asked confused. Virgil's eyes went wide and anxiety clawed at his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He told himself to not jump to conclusions. It was probably only a prank Prince set up to repay him for what he said.

"Y-you're joking right? This is a prank, isn't it?" Virgil asked laughing nervously. The dad like character walked towards him and put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure you're not sick Virge?" This time even Logan was looking at him with somewhat of a concerned expression. "To my knowledge, there is no one called Roman in this Mind Palace, Virgil. It has always been just me, you and Patton. No one else."

Virgil felt his eyes start to water. "No." He whispered before starting to run towards Roman's room.

"No, no, no, no, no." He kept chanting almost taking the door down. "PRINCEY!" He yelled looking around the room, seeing nothing but old theatre prompt.

"VIRGIL! What are you doing?! That is just a storage room, there's no one there! And who the heck is Roman?!" Logan exclaimed, storming into the room. "LANGUAGE!" Screeched Patton, following after him.

Little did they know that from the corner of the room, a crying prince was watching the whole scene in silence.

Logan and Patton took Virgil by his shoulders, trying to drag him out of the room, but he fell to his knees sobbing and screaming to go away and leave him alone. So that's exactly what they did. With one last worried glance, Logic took a sobbing Dad out of the room, leaving the dark clothed trait to sob seemingly alone.

"I'm so-orry." He sobbed, "Tha-t's n-not w-what I wante-ed. I w-was ju-ust a-ang-ry-y a-and I-I don't hate y-you, I-I was j-just scare-ed." He tried to catch his breath, closing his eyes. After what felt like hours he finally calmed down a bit.

"I was so scared because I began feeling something for you. Something that makes be feel happy and warm inside. I was falling and I was terrified you wouldn't catch me."

Princey stayed in the corner the whole time before hearing those words. That's when he decided to go towards Virgil and tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

Virgil jumped, looking around frantically. Princey froze, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. An idea popped into his head; looking around the room he found papers and a pen and started scribbling down something.

The other trait was watching wide eyed as the two inanimate objects moved mid-air. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe Logan was right, maybe he was going crazy. The slit of paper finally turned towards him so that he could read it.

"I will always be there to catch you, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance. Now help me fix this."

Reading the paper Virgil's eyes began to water again. He couldn't believe Roman was still there. He couldn't believe he returned his feelings. He didn't fuck up that bad after all. Suddenly he felt what he guessed were Roman's arms wrap around him, engulfing him in their reassuring warmth.

They separated after a few seconds and Virgil nodded, hopefully in the right direction, before grabbing a pen and a white piece of paper. He stormed into the other room where Logan and Patton were waiting for him. Right before he started he felt a warm feeling wrapping around his shoulders and he smiled knowing it was Roman.

"Ok, I know you think I'm crazy right now, but I promise I'm not." Virgil started ,rushing his words a bit. "Roman is Thomas' creativity and self-esteem. We always argue, even if we both care for one another and yesterday I went too far. I don't know what caused it but after I said I wished for him to... disappear, he actually did. Well, not completely he just turned invisible and for some reason you guys don't have any memory of him, so we have to trigger your memory so that you can remember." He almost said all of that in just one breath, so he stopped for a moment, sighing deeply.

"But first I have to show I'm not actually insane so..." he stopped talking and handed the pen and the paper in Roman's direction.

...

Nothing happened.

Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded and his right foot tapping impatiently against the hard floor.

"Well?" Patton asked confused, but his voice was stern. He was beginning to feel like he was being pushed around and was starting to go in 'dad-mode'. And that was not a good sign for Virgil.

"Princey I swear to god if you don't take this things and show them I'm not crazy, when you reappear I'm gonna beat your ass with your own detached arm." He said through clenched teeth. Hearing this Roman's eyes widened and he hurriedly grabbed the objects from Virgil's hands, chuckling slightly at the astonished expression on the other two traits faces. The dark clothed persona smirked smugly.

"See? I wasn't lying!" He exclaimed proudly.

"H-How is that possible?" Logan asked confused. Patton was looking at Roman, or where Roman should have been, eyes wide and sparkling. "Magical" he whispered in amazement.

Roma turned the paper showing what it said. "Greetings citizen! Don't fear for your Prince has arrived!"

Something clicked in Logan's brain but it was like he couldn't get to it. He kept on running and running after a memory he could never actually reach.

"So you didn't lie! I'm so happy you aren't crazy kiddo!" Patton exclaimed hugging Virgil.

"Dad! I can't breath!" He struggled to say. Roman giggled as he watched the dark clothed trait blush furiously as the dad character broke the hug.

"Did you do anything unusual yesterday before the argument took place?" Logan asked, his face holding the same expression as to when he was deep in thoughts.

Virgil thought about everything he did the day before not finding anything unusual. As always he went into the imagination's storage room, took something he found interesting to his room and then the argument took pl- 'Wait a second! The lamp!' Why didn't he think about that before?! Maybe it was nothing but he did rub the lamp and after all it was from the imagination, where pretty much everything was possible.

Without saying anything he ran to his room and came back seconds later with the weird object in hand. "I found this yesterday in the imagination and took it to my room. I tried rubbing it but apparently nothing happened." He said nervously.

"Was there a sentence on it when you found it?" Logan asked examining the object Virgil was holding.

"What sentence are you talking about?" He asked confused. The logical trait pointed it out with his fingers.

"Your wish came true. Thank you for using me."

Virgil paled, his anxiety rising. Patton was staring wide eyed, lip trembling.

"W-what do we do now?" He asked. The paper turned once again with something written on it in all capitals: "AM I GONNA BE LIKE THIS FOREVER?!"

Logan sighed exasperated. "First of all, it is 'going to', Roman, not 'gonna'. And secondly, no, you're not going to remain invisible. To my knowledge, only Virgil made a wish, which means that if I rub the lamp, I too will have a wish." He explained adjusting his glasses slightly. He then grabbed the lamp from Virgil's shaking hands and began to rub it under everyone's astonished gaze.

Clearing his throat before speaking he said loud and clearly: "I wish for everything to be like it was before Virgil found that lamp but that none of us forget what happened in the last 48 hours."

A weird sound was heard all around them and just like that they all woke up in their beds. Virgil immediately got up and run to Roman's room, tears welling up in his eyes when he saw him still laying in bed. He jumped on Roman, almost making the both of them fall off the bed.

The princely trait was able to steady himself and catch Virgil before he could fall. The dark clothed trait looked at him wide eyed. "You caught me" he whispered.

"I told you: I will always be there to catch you." And without another word Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil's slightly parted lips. The other tensed up a bit in surprise, before relaxing and melting in to the kiss. And they didn't care about the squealing coming from just outside Pince's bedroom door.

Even Logan had a tiny smile and a slight blush on his ever serious face. And no one will ever know if it was just for his two friends finally kissing and making up or fro the happy dad like trait hugging him tight.


	4. When I was your Man (prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ekzHIouo8Q4
> 
> Start listening when you see this sign: _(._.)_

I walk on the stage almost hesitantly. I dry a tear off of my face and take a deep breath; it was my fault after all. If only I wasn't so blind, if only I saw how the way I acted bothered him now I wouldn't be here crying over the fact that he found someone better than me.

I still couldn't believe I've let him slip through my hands.

I was so scared and anxious about him finding someone else or him cheating on me, that not only did I not take the time to enjoy our relationship, but I even took it to an end without realizing it.

And now that everything was over I was in an empty theatre crying over the fact that he got over our time together, with the now muffled music coming from the gym.

I already hated the fact that Patton convinced me to come to the prom, but finding Roman there with someone else was... excruciating.

**_(._.)_**

Then a song started playing, and even if muffled I heard it loud and clear and I immediately recognized it. It was like the universe was mocking me, giving a perfectly fitting soundtrack for the night I was having.

But I deserved it, I knew I did. So I just started singing along.

_"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now._

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same…"_

Flash of the times we spent the night together flashes through my eyes, as I remembered the cold mattress I've been sleeping on this past few days. All of the time we sang our favorite songs at the top of our lungs while driving around the city with no destination. And then the pain I felt in my chest every time in the last months someone mentioned his name in a conversation. One flashback, one more crack in my heart.

_"...too young, too dumb to realize,_

_That I should have bought you flowers…"_

Immediately all of the time I refused to hold his hand in public or to show how much I loved him flashed through my mind making my voice crack and my throat tighten.

I was such an idiot. I should have taken him to all the parties I could find but I didn't like crowded places. At the same time I didn't want him to go without me, though, because what if he found someone better? And yet not one time he got angry. Not even once.

But now he found someone else to dance with. To be with.

_"...my pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,_

_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life._

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh oh…"_

And it was true. There was no way of making this right. I could just see it in his eyes, that day, the exact moment when those strangled, whispered words came out his mouth: "Y-you... You don't trust me."

And being the fucking coward that I am, I didn't even had the guts to tell him that I did trust him. That I was just so goddamn scared of being left alone. And look at me now: completely and utterly alone, in an empty theatre holding back tears to keep singing and trying not to have a panic attack.

I was pathetic. There, crying over myself while the love of my life was dancing with another man.

I should have made it right. I should have suck it up and be the boyfriend he deserved to have. But I didn't. I didn't listen to anyone and kept acting the same way, thinking it would work. But I was so fucking wrong. And now it was too late to try and apologize. I just fucking knew it was.

_"...I hope he buys you flowers,_

_I hope he holds your hand,_

_Give you all his hours, when he has the chance._

_Take you to every party, cause I remember how much you love to dance._

_Do all the things I should have done, when I was your man.”_

And I actually did hope that that Michael treated him like a prince. Because he deserved it. He deserved so fucking much.

As the music faded away, my legs gave out, and I fell to my knees, the weight of the world falling on my shoulders.

_God, what have I done?_


End file.
